


Nesting Materials

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Adventures in Wild Space - Tom Huddleston & Cavan Scott, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Artist Sabine Wren, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, POV Sabine Wren, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Several things have gone missing from the Ghost.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren, Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rebels Secret Santa 2020





	Nesting Materials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to midnightclarity for the beta.

Sabine frowns as she goes through the drawer a second time. No, she still can’t find her can of sealer. She knows she has at least one left. She’s been meaning to pick up more, but there’s one can, barely used, left. With a growl of frustration she starts methodically emptying the drawer.

Most of her art supplies are in a semi-circle of no sealer found when there's a knock on her door. Sabine sighs, then calls, "It's open!"

Kanan opens the door enough to stick his head in. "I'm sorry. You're the only one here and I can't find the tea kettle."

Sabine frowns as she sets the paint set in her hand back in the container. It’s not odd that it might take her a moment to find specific art supplies of the non-explosive variety, but anything in the gallery being misplaced is. Everything in the gallery has a set place to store it and they all try to be careful about putting things in communal areas back where they belong, so that Kanan knows where to find things when he needs them. 

"That's weird," she comments slowly as she stands, careful to not disturb her pile of sorted through art supplies.

"It is," Kanan agrees.

There's no tea kettle in the gallery. They go over everything twice. Kanan sighs as he sits down. “I guess I could go to the mess or just use another pot.”

Sabine crosses her arms and glares as she looks around the galley. Is this some sort of practical joke? Chopper wouldn’t, would he? “I’m missing my can of sealer.”

Kanan frowns, then tilts his head. “Ezra’s irritated about something.”

“You’re right I’m irritated,” Ezra responds before he finishes walking into the room. “Have any of you seen my favorite blanket. I washed it. I thought I put it on my bed, but it wasn’t there last night. I have been looking all over for it!”

“This never happened on Atollon,” Sabine mutters.

“Hey,” Kanan interjects gently. “I know we’re all getting used to being part of a bigger base, but…”

“Someone still might have stolen our stuff,” Ezra points out. “I would’ve before I became part of this family.”

“You did,” Sabine reminds in a droll deadpan voice.

Ezra grins at the joke. Sabine smiles.

“So we’re missing a can of sealer, a blanket, and a tea kettle?” Kanan summarizes.

“There’s no tea?” Ezra frowns.

“There’s plenty of tea, just no kettle,” Sabine tells him.

Kanan sighs as he stands. “I’ll just use a pot to boil the water.”

Heavy footsteps move towards them as Zeb calls out a greeting. When he steps in he informs them, “You’re missing Chopper chasing that monkey lizard around.”

“For Crater or himself?” Sabine asks.

“Does Chopper need a reason?” Ezra points out.

“Monkey stole his antenna, but Crater is definitely encouraging the whole thing,” Zeb informs them.

“I got to see this,” Ezra decides as he moves past Zeb.

Sabine agrees as she follows him, Zeb and Kanan behind her.

When they get outside Hera has her hands on her hips as she talks to Chopper and Crater. Sabine sighs, watching Milo Graf’s monkey lizard run circles around the two droids would’ve been entertaining.

“I know he’s all protocol droid personality,” Ezra comments, “but Crater’s probe droid bottom still kinda gives me the creeps.”

Sabine shrugs. “He’s a protocol droid with an odd configuration.”

“Probe droid bottom,” Ezra reiterates.

Sabine leans close, the temptation to tease on the tip of her tongue, when Kanan interrupts, “What did Hera find?”

“I hope Hera’s not missing anything,” Ezra says with dawning horror.

“Yeah, that would be bad,” Sabine agrees. “Are you missing anything Zeb?”

“I don’t think so,” Zeb says slowly. “Why? What’s missing?”

“Our tea kettle, my can of sealer, and Ezra’s favorite blanket,” Sabine lists.

“I could see why the monkey would want my blanket, but what would it do with a tea kettle or art supplies?” Ezra says.

“We don’t have a tea kettle?” Zeb frowns.

“It’s a tragedy,” Kanan comments.

“For some,” Zeb agrees.

“No, you will give Lina a moment to find your antenna,” Hera tells Chopper as she joins him. “Scaring a nesting Kowakian is just going to exacerbate the situation.”

Kanan sighs and shakes his head as he informs her. “We’re going to need a new kettle.”

“A kettle?” Hera attempts to clarify.

Ezra’s eyes widen.

Sabine frowns as she thinks out loud. “The blanket I would understand…”

“My favorite blanket,” Ezra groans.

“The tea kettle maybe,” she continues. “What would it want with my can of sealer?”

“She had it pointed out like a weapon and tried to spray me with it,” Lina answers as she joins them. She hands Hera Chopper’s antenna and Sabine the can of sealer.

“Thanks,” Hera tells her.

Lina grimaces at them as she runs a hand through her dark hair. “I may need help figuring out who she’s stolen things from. Milo and I figured she’d nested somewhere we hadn’t set up for her, but I didn’t think she’d have built one with such elaborate supplies.”

“Was there a blanket?” Ezra asks.

“She shredded a few to build the nest in a kettle,” Lina explains. “There’s one egg.”

“Hera, we’re missing a kettle,” Kanan informs her.

Hera wrinkles her nose. “I liked that kettle, but we’ll add one to our supply list.”

“If my favorite blanket has been sacrificed for a baby monkey-lizard I at least get to say ‘Hi’ to the baby when it hatches,” Ezra wheedles.

“Milo wasn’t planning on keeping this one, so you might be able to talk him out of it,” Lina informs him.

Ezra grins.

Sabine smirks as she hip check Zeb. 

Zeb grumbles. “He doesn’t have a pet monkey-lizard yet.”

Hera raises an eyebrow. “What did you two bet on?”

“I said Ezra’s first pet would be a loth-cat,” Zeb confesses.

“What’s the wager?” Ezra asks.

“Nope, not telling. Zeb won’t either,” Sabine laughs as she holds her can of sealer and goes to finish her latest art project. "Let me use this and then I'll come help clean up."


End file.
